Shape of my Heart
by Avalonn
Summary: first this is an AU story...Kyle went from a big city to the small town of south part to live with his cousin for his senior year of High school. While there he finds not only new friends but hopefully a long that will shape is heart. Come on this journey with Kyle as he finds out what is heart is really made of.


**Chapter 1**

The light shown through my window blinding me slightly, but that isn't what woke me up it was the sound of my cell phone going off. I threw the covers off of me and got out of my comfy bed making my way over to my desk where my cell phone sat. I pull my Stewie P.j.s down a little cause somehow they rode up while I was sleeping. Go ahead and make fun of me but Stewie is cool so go fuck yourself.

I pick up my cell phone and it accept "Hello" I said half awake. I heard a slight giggle and I knew who it was my wonderful cousin Wend Teslaburger. "hey kyle hope I didn't wake you" she tells me sounding way to cheerful. I roll my eyes and sit at my desk "no Wendy I was already getting up its ok" I told her it was sorta the truth but oh well.

I sit there and talk to her about anything and everything cause she isnt only my cousin she is my best friend. When she is telling me about some guy named Cartman who pisses her off to no end I flip trough the papers on my desk. "Kyle what is that noise"? Wendy asks me. I laugh "I'm trying to find the paper that has the supply's for my party" I tell her. I know what is about to happen and sure enough "Oh a party can I come"she asks me. I laugh at her "yeah sure and bring some friends" I tell her and laugh when she sequels.

I stayed up to late last night trying to put things together for the party tonight so that is why I am still in bed at 11:00. People won't start getting here until 8 pm so I can be lazy until at least 6 when I have to finish setting things up. Before I know it its time for me to finish setting up for the party.

I looked into the mirror in my bathroom to make sure everything was perfect. My outfit was amazing! Skinny jeans with my plaid shirt with my favorite blue sweater over it. Check my hair, and make sure my spikes are great. My eyeliner is perfect! After I make sure I look good, I walk downstairs and run around to make sure everything is set up and ready.

Everyone is having a great time people are dancing and drinking and yes making out around the house. I walk around greeting people when I bump into someone its to dark to fully see them but I can smell them. I know its a boy cause he smells so good, I hear his voice saying "sorry for bumping into you". I smile even though he cant see me smile and reply "its ok your forgiven" I hear him laugh and walk away. I try and find my cousin she wants to introduce me to her friends.

After what seems like forever I find my cousin standing there talking to this fat guy. Now don't go thinking im being rude calling someone fat. He isn't really fat more stocky then anything, I know he is a football player not only cause he is wearing a lettermans jacket but because he has the broad shoulders, and I can see some muscle definition in his arms.

I take a minute to watch them before deciding to break up this little whatever it was. I sneak up to my cousin and whisper "boo". She smiles and turns around and hugs me tight, once she turns around and faces this guys. Before she can introduce me this kid starts yelling "what the fuck Wendy I though you liked me you ho" he spits out before I can say anything he looks at me "Oh wait you love a fucking fag". He storms off to god knows where I want to find him and kill him cause honestly who does that little fat fucker think he is.

My cousin turns around "oh fuck that fat ass, let me introduce you to my friends come on"she tells me as she as she drags me to the back of the house. Standing there are three guys laughing and drinking beer probably. She walks up to them "hey guys this is my cousin Kyle" she says while pushing me beside her. They turn around and smile at me "well gee hey there Kyle my name is butters" the short blond says holding out his hand. Next this other blond kid who is standing by that butters kid holds out his hand "hey handsome my name is Kenny" this kid says as I shake his hand. The last kid holds out his hand and I shake it and find out his name is Token. Wendy looks at the boys and asks "where did the fat ass go, I wanted to give him a piece of my mind". The little one says well more like stutters "gee um he went home Wendy".

We stand there and talk for a little bit there fun guys I will admit that a little to redneck for my taste but oh well. After a little bit I tell them I need to go and see some of my friends, I hug my cousin and walk away. I walk into the living room watching all the people dancing, I step down and start to walk around when I bump into someone else. "oh I'm sorry for bumping into you"that same voice says that I bumped into already. Only this time I can see the boy and oh my god he is so freaking hot. His hair was so black it was almost blue it was spiky at the end, and his eyes where the brightest blue you have ever seen. His lips where nice and full very kissable. He was wearing this tight red polo shirt that showed off the muscles in his arms. His jeans were dark blue and the perfect fit they weren't skinny jeans like his but they weren't to baggy either.

He looked at me and smiled "didn't I run into you earlier tonight" he asked. I smiled and bit my lip lightly "yeah you did but I don't mind running into you again" I flirt back. He gets closer to me and I can smell is cologne and its intoxicating. We dance together, now don't go asking me what song we dance to cause I couldn't tell you all I could tell you was that this boy could dance. It seemed like we were dancing for awhile when someone came and told him they had to go. I looked over to him and was about to get his name when he disappeared on me.

Everyone had left my house and I was cleaning everything up cause my parents where due home tomorrow morning. Once the house was cleaned I went up to my room and fell asleep not to wake up until my dad told me to come downstairs him and mom wanted to talk to me. Trowing on some sweat pants and a t shirt I walked downstairs to see my parents sitting in the living room all quiet. I just knew this wasn't going to be good and I had to be prepared for anything, that though alone scared me more then I wanted to admit.

I sat down on the chair across from my parents just watching them seeing if I could figure out what they had to say. My dad looked at me :Kyle son we have something we need to talk to you about"my dad tells me. "bubbleh we love you very much remember that please sweetie"my mom said and I knew something was up. My dad cleared his throat "Kyle son you know how we went away last week, well son in the mist of everything they asked us a question that we cant refuse" My dad said nervous. I looked at my parents knowing something big was about to happen and I was scared about it. My mom looked at me "bubbleh they offered us more money to come there and finish our work"she said quietly. My dad started where she left off "We took the job and have to leave w to go to England within the next week". I sat there stunned "I don't want to move to England I'm in my senior year" I said sadly. My dad looked at my mom "well son we talked to your aunt and uncle and they agreed to let you live with them in South Park" he said quietly. I looked at them "when do I leave and what will happen next" I asked them. We spent the next 2 hours going over everything that would happen next.

It has been a week since that talk we packed everything up, my parents rented a small truck for my stuff. I was going to be living in the guest room at my aunts and uncles house. My parents where driving my car there and I was driving the truck. I was happy and sad to go there at the same time, I wanted to be with my cousin but I was also sad cause I left my house that I grew up in and I would miss my parents too.

After driving maybe 4 hours we arrived at my aunts and uncles house, I was so glad to get out of the truck and move my legs. I had never been to there house so I didn't know what to expect, I wasn't expecting a beautiful two story house with a nice size front porch on it. I saw my Aunt and Uncle and cousin standing on the porch as I pulled up. I got out of the truck and walked up to my parents and we walked up to my Aunt and Uncle together.

Everyone got to work putting my stuff in my new room, it took maybe 2 long hours but it was done. We sat on there couch and rested before my parents had to leave, I was sad cause I didn't know when I would see them again. They hugged me goodbye and gave me there credit card and debt card to use however I want. I tried not to cry but when my mom hugged me I cried as I wrapped my arms around her.

Watching my parents get into the rental truck was one of the hardest things I ever had to do so far. My cousin was standing beside me hugging me as I watched them get farther away until I couldn't see them anymore. When they were gone I went to my new room and started to put things away. While putting things away me and Wendy talked about everything that happened today she made me feel so much better about things.

The weeks passed and before I knew it I had to get up to start my first day at South Park High School. I got up and took a shower and fixed my hair, and make sure my eyeliner is on perfect. I find my skinny jeans, and I picked out my blue polo shirt, grabbed my vans and trow them on. Wendy is waiting on me when I get out of my room she whistles at me and I roll my eyes. We grab our bags and I get my car keys and were off to school, My first day at this new school that Wendy says I will love.

We pull in and I can see people standing there watching me pull in, I'm sure its cause I'm in a mustang. We pull in and I get out of the car, Wendy comes around and grabs my hand and leads me to the office to get my locker. As were about to open the door I hear someone yell "hey fag lover and fag" I turn around and that fat boy Cartman is standing with a bunch of guys who are all big like him so I'm guessing football players. Wendy turns around and yells "Don't talk about me and my Cousin like that Fat ass". I laugh at what Wendy says that's one thing about her she looks sweet and tame but piss her off then you better watch out.

I get my locker combination and Wendy shows it to me, I don't have any books right now so I don't need to open it. She tells me that I have to meet her best friend cause I didn't get to at the party, I nod my head and let her lead me. She leads me outside to this courtyard and from a distance I can see a bunch of boys standing around. Were nearing them Wendy yells out "Hey guys" I see 4 boys turn around.

We get up close to them and I can tell these are the boys she introduced me to and I smile cause I do know other people. Wendy smiles "Kyle you remember Butters, Kenny, and Token"I smile and nod shaking there hand. I look at the last boy and the first thing I see are his eyes the same blue eyes I saw at my party. "Stan this is my cousin Kyle, Kyle this is my best friend Stan"i hear her say. He holds out his hand and I smile and grasp it "Hi Stan its nice to meet you"I say quietly cause really the bluest eyes I have ever seen are looking at me. I am not only stunned by his eyes his voice is deep but not to deep "Hey Kyle nice to meet you too"he says looking at me. We stand there and just stare at each other I move my eyes up to his hair its black and shaggy, I have mentioned his eyes so I will move on. His lips are so full and just begging me to kiss. He is wearing a band shirt and some skinny jeans, I think those are DC shoes but I cant be to sure. I have to take my eyes away from him cause the bell rings and Wendy says we have to get to class. I reluctantly let go of his hand and walk away with Wendy.

I'm so glad lunch is finally here I am hungry and ready to see Stan again. Me and Wendy walk into the lunch room and stand in a long line. Wendy grabs some Pizza that looks gross, I go for salad and some water. We walk outside and find a table and sit down not long after we sit her friends come toward us. I hope that Stan sits beside me but that Butters kid sits beside me and Stan sits beside Wendy. At least he is across from me so I can look at him, everyone is talking and eating I'm just staring at Stan while he talks. Wendy gets up and says something about being right back I don't fully hear I just nod my head. Kenny tells Butters to come with him so its just me and Stan sitting there. Stan looks at me and smiles a bright smile "So how do you like our school so far"he asks me. I can't help but smile back "Its smaller then my last one but I'm finding it better now"I say as I wink. Yea I know I'm flirting and he may be straight he screams straight but oh well.

The first couple of two weeks went by without indecent I had made friends with Kenny and Butters. The classes themselves well they were way to easy so I had more time on my hands then I though. The best part I got to see Stan more, cal me a dumb ass for flirting with the boy but fuck I couldn't help it Now don't go getting mad thinking that I'm going overboard with it I'm not I know when to stop myself thank you very much. That fat boy kept on trying to get Wendy to be friends with him again. Apparently he had this idea to have a welcome back to school party and I was invited. The party was Friday come anytime after 7, Wendy wanted to go so I guess I was going to my first party in South Park.

After School on Friday I go into the bathroom and take a shower making sure to get the product and nasty sweat off of me. After my shower I fix my hair up, rather then the normal spike I usually do I decide to make it into a feaux hawk. After my hair is done I go into my room and find my black Calvin Kline boxer briefs and my black skinny jeans and put them on. Finding a shirt is more annoying then anything I have way to many shirts. I wind up finding my blue t-shirt and my Vans and trow them on. I knock on Wendys door, she opens it and whistles at me "wow Kyle looking good" she says. I smile at her and look at her she is wearing this yellow sundress with some yellow flatts, her hair is up in a pony tail. "you look good to Wendy" I tell her cause she really does and girls like to hear that shit. We walk to my car and head to this party.

We get there around 8pm and there are so many cars here I park as close as I can and we make our way to his front door. Apparently he lives with just his mom and she is always gone cause of work. We walk in and spot Cartman he walks up to us he is wearing jeans and a t-shirt he looks perfectly normal. "Hey guys glad you could make it"he says smiling, Wendy smiles at him and I know that she likes him well now I have to ask her when we get home. He turns to me "Kyle I'm sorry for being a dick to you, I didn't know you were Wendy s cousin"he says as he puts his hand out for me to shake. I grab his hand and smile "Nah its cool dude no harm no foul, Nice place you got here". He smiles at me and tells me to go look around and have fun. I tell Wendy to come find me later and I leave her with Cartman. I walk around and try to find some people I know when I spot the sexy man himself with Butters and Kenny.

I walk up to them "hey guys how are ya"I say as I get up to them and smile. I notice kenny is wearing some jeans and an orange shirt and his hair is messy. Butters is wearing jeans and a button down blue shirt and his hair is neat. I then look at Stan he was wearing some baggy jeans and another band shirt and some DC shoes on. His hair was a shaggy mess like usual and all I wanted to do was run my hands through his hair as we kissed and as his um mm you know what never mind. He smiled at me and maybe I was imagining it but I swear he was checking me out. Kenny smiled at me "dude why do you always have to look so put together"he asked me laughing. I was used to it and I didn't take offense "well man not to sure I guess I like looking good, Plus being gay godda look good for the guys" I say as I wink to Stan. We talk for a little bit about random stuff as we talk I notice Stan is getting closer to me. Kenny and Butters leave to go get more drinks and to see other friends. Stan asks me if I want to go somewhere quieter and just talk he wanted to talk to me about something. I nod my head and follow him into the yard and away from the party. We come to a bench and sit down you can hear the music slightly in the background.

He sits beside me and smiles at me "I wanted to bring you out here to tell you something"he says even though he is smiling I can tell he is nervous. I look at him and reply quietly "you can tell me anything". He turns around to me and opens his mouth then closes it, I know he is trying to find the words to say. What he does next is a complete shock to me, he leans in and kisses me lightly almost to lightly I can barely feel his lips on me. He pulls back and stands up quickly and walks away before I can even realize what in the hell just happened.

I sit there for a couple of minutes before getting up and trying to find him. I never do I find out he went home and all I wanted to do now was go home and clear my mind. I find Wendy making out with Cartman. I walk over to them and tap Wendy on the shoulder she turns around and see's my confused face "hey umm I'm ready to go home ok" she just nods her head and tells Cartman she will talk to him later. I tell Cartman the party was fun and sorry for ruining things with my cousin. He smiles and says no problem and tells me he will see me later.

We walk out of the house and toward my car I see Stan standing at the car in front of us I want to walk over to him and wrap my arms around him and kiss him. I refrain from that of course I have self control very little but I have it. I have to pass him and as I do I brush my hand against his and wink at him. I can see the blush and I see him start to walk over to me until Kenny and Butters come out and open the door and yell for him. He looks at me and smiles before turning and getting in the back seat of Kenny's car. They get in and speed away just as I'm getting into my car, I turn on the car and head for Wendy's house.

We get to Wendy's house and I walk up to my room and put on my pajamas pants and a tank top. Next thing I know Wendy opens my door, she sits beside me on the bed. "are you ok Kyle" she asks me. I look at her "not to sure really confused mostly" I answer her question. She doesn't say anything but I know she is there just waiting on me to finish talking. I look at her "answer me something honestly ok" I ask her. She just nods her head and I think about what I'm going to ask her. "ok Stan is he straight or what" I look at her and see she is thinking about it. "I just assumed he is straight he never said otherwise"she tells me before I say anything else she says "why do you wanna know". If Stan is gay or whatever I don't think he would want me to out him before he is ready so I have to think of a reason to ask this. "no reason just asking he is cute thats it"I tell her quickly. She smiles and tells me she is heading to bed.

I lay in bed and think about things i'm more confused then I have ever been. He doesn't act gay or even that he likes guys. He kissed me tonight and even though it was fast I felt a spark when his lips touched mine. I made up my mind I would ask him next time I saw him cause if there was a chance for me then I would be one happy person.


End file.
